


I Wish I Was the Moose's Squirrel

by dragonflybeach



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Rick Springfield is the devil, blatant misuse of song lyrics, the fanfic version of nightblogging, unrequieted Lucifer/Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflybeach/pseuds/dragonflybeach
Summary: Lucifer doesn't understand why Sam doesn't love him.Rewrite of Jessie's Girl





	I Wish I Was the Moose's Squirrel

**Author's Note:**

> The show is on hiatus and I'm rewatching an episode where Rick Springfield is Lucifer but that still doesn't excuse this.

Nick is my friend.  
He's always been a good friend of mine.  
But nothing's ever changed,  
After all of this time.  
Nick is not the one  
Who was meant to be mine.  
Sam is watching Dean with those eyes.  
Never says no to his brother, I just know it.  
And he's fighting me off for his brother's sake.  
You know I wish I was the Moose's Squirrel.  
I wish I was the Moose's Squirrel.  
Why can't I ever get devotion like that?  
I play along with the charade.  
I bide my time and wait for everything to change.  
But every time Dean screws up  
And I think I'm finally in.  
Sam's big heart  
Just forgives Dean again.  
Sam is in the warded bunker  
Trying to find a plan, I just know it.  
They want that witch to put me in a cage.  
You know I wish I was the Moose's Squirrel.  
I wish I was the Moose's Squirrel.  
Why can't I ever get devotion like that?  
To be Moose's Squirrel  
I wish that I was Moose's Squirrel  
Where can I find devotion  
Where can I find devotion like that?  
I think about it all the time  
Wonder why Sam doesn't want me.  
All the power I can give to him.  
We were always meant to be.  
Tell me, why can't I find devotion like that?  
You know I wish that I was Moose's Squirrel  
I wish that I was Moose's Squirrel  
Wanna be Moose's Squirrel  
Where can I find devotion like that?  
To be Moose's Squirrel  
I wish that I was Moose's Squirrel  
I want, I wanna be Moose's Squirrel


End file.
